This is Our Story
by Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan
Summary: Ever fall in love with the wrong person? Sakura and Syaoran made a promise in their childhood that they'll not fall for each other, but they did. They tried to confess, but failed. Fate decided to play with them and brought new people to destroy their friendship that almost blossomed to love. Will their relationship be saved or will it be shredded to pieces? T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**This is Our Story**

**Marine-chan:** HEY! I'M ALIVE. YEAH I AM. Hontoni gomenasai minna. I'm really sorry for the really long delay on being on once again in the writing world. Summer is nearing to end. I'll be back to school by the 24th of July and I just have this urge to update my stories before summer ends and the school stuffs officially began. I have lots of reasonable reason on why I didn't update at all.

**Mitsuki:** She was watching "Full Moon wo Sagashite."

**Ichigo:** and for the fourth time re-watching "Yumeiro Patissiere and Yumeiro Patisserie Professional."

**Marine-Chan:** ehehehe ._." I also have my cousins visiting me from outside town, so I need to tour them around the city. I also went to Singapore and a few tours on a few cities. Cotto matte. Where did you guys come from?

**Sakura**: we just planned to drop by, Marine-chan!

**Marine-chan:** Oh, okay! *smiles* Caramel, could you please do the disclaimer?

**Caramel:** Hai, desu! Marine-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor us, the Sweets Spirits, or Yumeiro Patisserie or Full Moon wo Sagashite desu!

**Chocolat:** Duh, she's just plain Marine-chan, there's no way she could own something as awesome as us.

**Marine-chan:** T_T that's so blunt, Chocolat. Thank you very much. *note my sarcasm* *cries*

**Vanilla:** Chocolat! That's so mean! Chocolat is such an evil, devil spirit.

**Chocolat:** NANI? You pig-head spirit!

*Vanilla and Chocolat continues bickering*

**Cafe:** let's start the story. *sweat dropped*

**Marine-chan**: uhn! *turns head to audience* saa... minna, Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: How Everything Started**

**Sakura's POV**

Another morning as usual. I went to school and greeted my friends good morning. I walked towards my seat and greeted my best friends, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. We've been friends since we entered elementary school and now we are in the 2nd year of middle school.

I settled down in my seat and chatted along with my best friends until suddenly, the school bell interrupt our conversation.

Terada-sensei entered the classroom and does the usual greetings.

Time passes by and it soon is lunch time. The four of us went to our favourite place in the whole school, a cherry blossom tree, and sat down. We opened our bentos and eat them, sharing each other's food.

"Hey, hey, I heard there's a new theme park in Tokyo. Let's check it out shall we?" I asked

"Sure! I really want to go there too." Tomoyo chimed in.

"So, how about we all go there tomorrow? Since it's weekend?" I asked.

**Normal POV**

"Okay, it's fine with me." Tomoyo replied.

"I don't have anything coming up, so count me in." Eriol replied while smiling.

"Ne, can you come too, Syaoran-kun? I really want you to come!" Sakura exclaimed.

Unknown to the auburn haired girl, that statement makes Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red even to the tips of his ear. His heart beats faster and louder, he was sure he was getting a heart attack soon. He then replied, stuttering, "I- I- can go... with you guys."

Unfortunately, his voice was too soft for the oblivious emerald eyed girl to hear. So, she leaned forward, face to face, eye to eye.

_She's too close!_ Syaoran thought, causing him to turn redder if it was even possible.

"What is it Syaoran-kun? I can't hear you. Can you come or not?" Sakura asked for the billionth time that day, getting impatient, she leaned even closer to him.

The two watching, Eriol and Tomoyo, looked to each other, knowing what is really happening. Trying to stifle their giggles, they failed miserably and giggled softly.

"Nani? What's so funny, you guys?" the ever-so-dense Sakura-chan asked, eyeing the couple curiously and she titled her head, causing it to knock Syaoran's jaw and his head snapped back.

This caused the couple to laugh even harder while Syaoran rub his jaw.

Wait- did I mention that Tomoyo and Eriol is now an item? Well, you see, Tomoyo fell real hard for Eriol and vice versa. Once upon a time- okay that sounds so cliché- but anyways, so Eriol asked Tomoyo out with a reason saying that he needs a girl with good fashion sense to pick him a suit for a party he really need to attend. But, then, he brought her to a park where flowers bloomed beautifully and he asked her out, and she screamed a high pitch one, and said "YES!" and they hugged, confessions are made and poof! The next day at school, they hold hands, entering the classroom. The end. Now, on to recent time.

"So, you can go right? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked after the school bell rung.

"Ye-yeah. I can." Syaoran said.

"Yay! So, it's decided, let's meet up at the train station at 10 o'clock okay?" Sakura replied.

"Sure." The three chorused back.

Soon after the discussion ended, the group went back to their classroom and continued their studies.

After 2 hours of studying at school, the amazing school bell rang and released the students out from their classroom. Here and there, students start to pack their stuffs.

"Well, then, see you guys tomorrow! Jane, Syaoran-kun! Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" She called out while walking out of the classroom after she finished packing up her bag.

-Time Lapse, after dinner, Sakura's house-

" I can't wait for tomorrow!" an excited Sakura exclaimed rather loudly, while twirling around her room, and let herself down on her comfy bed.

"Kaijuu! Don't be so loud at night!" her brother, Toya's voice, could be heard rather faintly.

But, Sakura, too excited to hear her brother's teasing walked to her closet and changed to her pink and white cute pjs and directly plop herself on her bed. As she pulled her blanket for warmth, she closes her eyes and whisper, "I hope tomorrow will be a great day...with... Syaoran-kun." And let her drowsiness, overcome her.

Sunlight poured in to a certain emerald eyed girl's room. The room was not that messy and it is tidy with only a few stuffed doll scattered here and there. A clock and a few stuffed dolls were placed on top of the bed's headrest. A peaceful sleeping girl was lying on the bed. The second hand of the clock was ticking and that's the only sound heard in that certain room.

"_BRING! BRING! BRING!" _the alarm clocked rings.

Sakura, as lazy as ever, reached for the alarm clock and shut it off. Suddenly remembering what's going to happen today, she grabbed the clock and sees what time it is. In a sleepy haze, she rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock. A few seconds later, her beautiful eyes widen in shock.

"I'm going to be late!" she screamed while throwing the poor alarm clock on her bed and run to her closet. Apparently, her clock read 9.30.

A few minutes later, she was wearing a white tank top that uses thin spaghetti straps to hold it in place. It is tight on the top part, but flares in the bottom. For the bottom, she used cute pink shorts and white sneakers. She tied her shoulder-length hair in two ponytails with her red pom-poms hair band.

Soon, she dashed out of her room and went to the kitchen.

"Ohayo, okaa-san," she said while smiling at a photograph of Amamiya-Kinomoto Nadeshiko posing in a white lacy summer dress.

"Ohayo, Otou-san, Ohayo, Onii-chan!"She greeted her family members.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Kinomoto Fujitaka, her father replied.

"Osoyou, Kaijuu!" her brother, Kinomoto Touya chimed in.

Because Sakura was running late, she shrugged off her brother's teasing and hurriedly grabs some toast and gobbled them down, drank a cup of orange juice and tells her family members where she's heading to.

Sakura ran to the train station. After a long run, she reached the train station in time and met with Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. Without further ado, they hop to the train and find a place to sit. Fortunately, the train was quite empty so there are plenty seats that are available. They sat down and began to chat. After a long journey in the train, they finally arrived to their stop. It's a great thing that the train stop was connected to the amusement park.

"So, what are we going to play first?" the eager Sakura asked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why don't we split in groups of two?" Tomoyo inquired with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"You see, Sakura-san, me and Tomoyo-san want to spend some quality time together and how about you and my little cute descendant right here," Eriol said slyly while pointing to Syaoran, "Get to know each other better? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with your best friend right?"

"Like I said before, stop calling me your 'cute little descendant'!" Syaoran complained.

Clearly ignoring Syaoran's comment, Sakura pondered for a minute, "Well, I see nothing wrong with that. Okay then, I'll go with Syaoran-kun!" She slid her hand to Syaoran's strong ones, "Have fun on your date, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" She waved while walking away with a blushing Syaoran, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked to the two retreating figures.

"Well, shall we follow those two?" Eriol asked his girlfriend while draping an arm to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took her ever-so-trusty video camera from God knows where and said, "Of course! I can't miss out on my kawaii Sakura-chan's date with Li-kun!" and she screamed her high-pitched 'hohoho' laugh. "Let's go!" and she ran towards her cousin and the amber-eyed boy while dragging her boyfriend along.

Meanwhile...

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, let's ride the roller coaster!" a cheerful Sakura exclaimed and drag Syaoran with her.

_*sigh*, Sakura, Sakura. How I wish I could hold you in my arms. Don't you realize that I fall for you? I know we certainly shouldn't. Especially after I made that stupid 'promise' for you to comply as well in the past. I regret making that silly promise. _The chocolate, naturally messy hair boy thought.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Nani, Sakura?"

"Daijoubu ka? Syaoran-kun?" the super extremely dense girl inquired.

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine." The wealthy Li Syaoran stuttered.

Soon, Sakura and Syaoran finished riding the roller coaster, merry-go-round, and the house of mirrors, bumper car and almost every ride in the amusement park. They also ate lunch and have some treats here and there.

Time flies, and the sun is close to setting, it was 5.30 in the evening and the two best friends never notice that the couple that went off by an excuse was following them all along. Sakura and Syaoran sat in a bench, resting. Tomoyo then jumped from her hiding place with Eriol following behind.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, Li-kun, you guys are in here?" Tomoyo asked innocently which made Syaoran suspicious.

"Uhn! Syaoran-kun and I are just resting for awhile." Sakura replied smiling.

"Hey, Sakura-san, have you both ridden the Ferris wheel?" Eriol inquired them trying to give the poor amber eyed boy a chance to be with his Cherry Blossom.

"Come to think of it, I haven't ridden that one. I think it's the last one to ride here other than the haunted house which I certainly do not want to try." Sakura said.

"Then, let's go, before it closes." Tomoyo dragged Sakura towards the waiting line of the Ferris wheel, leaving Eriol and Syaoran alone.

"Syaoran. Why can't you just tell her your feelings? I bet, although, our Sakura-san is dense, she knows deep there in her heart, she loves you. She'll give you a chance." Eriol told the Little Wolf wisely.

"I want to, but she knows the promise. I just can't, but I will, some day." Syaoran said with determination flaring in his amazingly beautiful amber orbs.

"Well, if you say so." Eriol shrugged his shoulder, "let's head to our princesses before they figure out their knights or if you want to say prince charmings are gone to who knows where." And the both of them run towards the two girls.

The four teens waited in the line patiently. They stood in complete silence and Tomoyo figured out that it was soon their turn so she came up with an idea, "Sakura-chan, how about Li-kun accompany you? The cab only fits two people you see, so I'm planning to go with Eriol-kun. Is that okay? Gomenne." Tomoyo acted like she was really guilty leaving her friend for her boyfriend as she wipes her fake tears with her napkin.

Syaoran, knowing where this was going, glared at his best friends.

"Daijoubu yo, Tomoyo-chan. Its okay, I'll go with Syaoran-kun. Are you okay with that Syaoran-kun?" seeing his glare towards their best friend, she assumes the worst, "ah, its okay if you don't want to, I'll-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll ride it with you." Said the red-faced Syaoran.

"Honto?" the auburn haired girl regained her cheerful self. "Syaoran-kun is the best!" she said while hugging Syaoran.

If it was possible, Li Syaoran was blushing even more. The couple behind him and Sakura giggled and the dense Cherry Blossom was confused.

Finally, it was their turn, Sakura and Syaoran got into a cab and Tomoyo and Eriol went to the other cab.

Tomoyo and Eriol was watching the front cab eagerly, waiting for Syaoran to make a move on Sakura.

Meanwhile in Sakura's and Syaoran's cab...

It was completely silent until the middle of the ride when Sakura breaks the ice.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun... I've been wondering if you have feelings for someone now?" Sakura said, not knowing herself, why she made a statement, turns into a question. She looked towards the sky which is now blended in colors of orange, red, pink, purple and blue. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful site to see.

"Well, I- you see- I- I like- the girl I like is- "

Sakura cut him off, "You know, I just want to know. It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Sakura looked and smiled to her best friend. "But, if you finally found the girl of your dreams, please tell me. I'll support you!"

"Sakura, you see, I- I- I like..." Syaoran tried to confess, but he keeps on stuttering and in the end failed because the ride comes to an end.

Sakura shrugged it off as they wait for Tomoyo and Eriol. She thought it wasn't the time yet to know. So she let him be. Meanwhile, Syaoran was cursing like, "gee, Why does that stupid Ferris wheel ride should stop when I was trying to confess to her?" in his head.

After that, Tomoyo's and Eriol's cab stopped and the couple went out. The four of them then decided to eat dinner and off they went to each of their homes.

The next Monday, as usual as normal, students poured in to the school and respected classrooms. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki are chatting amiably. Until, Terada-sensei, the teacher who taught them since elementary interrupt their conversation. Terada-sensei greeted the class.

He then begins his announcement, "Today, we will have a new student studying here. Hirashi Miya. Hirashi-san, please enter the classroom."

And that is how everything started.

**Marine-chan:** and that's it for chapter 1 of this is Our Story! I hope you guys are enjoying this! On a slight note, this was actually a gift for Syaoran's birthday ( July 13th, 2012 ). Unfortunately, I have some trouble with the connection and such that made this story unpublished on time. *cries* but anyways, I know it's late, but still, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!

**Sweets Spirit, Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou, Mitsuki, Takuto, Meroko, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and everyone else:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!

**Syaoran:** thankyou Marine-chan, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and everyone else! *smiles*

*Party Starts*

**Marine-chan:** and that concludes this chapter! Kashino, do the closing please?

**Kashino:** no way! Hmph.

**Marine-chan:** *grabs the notebook where he drew Ichigo's portrait and on the way to show it to Ichigo*

**Kashino:** *flustered* oi! Give it back!

**Marine-chan:** not until you do the closing! *smiles*

**Kashino:** *sigh* fine! Please read and review or Marine-chan won't give my book back! Wait, where is she?

**Marine-chan**: *hides under a table*

*someone took off the table cloth* : aah, so you're here! Give me back my book!

**Marine-chan:** *runs* *look to audience* READ AND REVIEW! ONEGAI! *looks back* AAHH! JA-NE, MINNA! *smiles while running*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marine-chan: HAIHAIHAIIII! I'M ALIVE. YES. I apologize in advance for not updating this story for a long time for like 5 months or more. But, here's the second chapter to _This Is Our Story. _also, there's a possibility that I will make a one-shot about Gakuen Alice and a new story for GA. Anyone else here is obsessed with Gakuen Alice like me? Hope, you're going to read it then^^

PS. Yes. I am a big big BIG fan of GA. I HATE CHAPTER 169. LIKE WHEN IS THE NEXT UPDATE?! It's just too much to take in. I won't spoil anything here don't worry.

A very pretty looking girl entered the room. Perfect and silky wavy jet black hair that spilled over her shoulder until her mid back, long skinny legs and arms, a very proportional body, tall and the most striking feature of all, her ice blue eyes. Her eyes looked cold and distant, but nonetheless, she was really pretty.

As soon as the girl entered the room, all eyes were on her. Boys were staring openly with their eyes glinting in amazement of such beauty while the girls were glaring for there is another competition in the grade. That is, except for Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin and the gang.

The girl introduced herself, "Good morning everyone. My name is Hirashi Miya," she smiled, "nice to meet you all."

"Hirashi-san, please take your seat in front of Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand. Oh, and if someone could help Hirasho-san here get familiar with the school that would be-" Terada-sensei was cut off as the newbie walked, ignoring completely what her homeroom teacher has said.

Sakura raised her hand and the newbie walked in front of her. Sakura smiled sweetly and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Kinomoto-"

"Kinomoto Sakura," the newbie replied in a very cold voice that it sent chills down Sakura's spine.

The emerald orbs widened in surprise, "How do you know my name?"

She shrugged, "I just do," while giving her a glare though Sakura didn't notice as she was busy smiling and introducing herself, "Anyways, as you know I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you, Hirashi-san!"

The Cherry Blossom didn't expect the newbie to just stride forward, ignoring her and stop in between of Syaoran's and Meilin's seat.

"What the heck are you doing here?! Go to your seat right now!" Meilin hissed.

Hirashi Miya ignored the chinese girl and just continue to stare at Syaoran openly. The class stared at the back of the classroom where all the commotion comes from. Terada-sensei? He was trying to gain his students' attention back though his attempts are futile.

The newbie was about to speak when Syaoran's voice was heard, "What do you want?" as he turned his attention from the outside's scenery to face her.

Obviously, Syaoran was totally annoyed. I mean, he already has like literally the school's whole girl's population chasing after him and he does not need another one. But, he knew this girl is different. This girl does not terrify him in a way his fangirls did. His feelings told him she was dangerous. And she is capable of doing things no one could ever imagine.

Therefore, he tried to look that he's not annoyed at all and just utter out those words.

He never did expect what's coming next though. It was just totally out of the blue.

His amber orbs and her emerald orbs widened in pure shock and she just smirked.

"I want you to be the one to show me around."

Marine-chan: Yes, you may kill me for giving you guys a cliffy here plus a VERY short and VERY horrible chapter. I apologize for this. I really do. I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I was really busy with school work and test and so on. I made this like on my spare time, but sometimes things just don't go my way. So anyways, I understand if you guys get mad but I hope you guys understand :D

I'll prolly make shorter chapters with faster updates if that's okay with you guys...

Anyways, don't forget to drop by a review!

Review= motivation to write.

So, yeah, review! It won't take a minute anyways. Share what you guys think kay? Sharing is caring!

Review 3

-Marine-chan


End file.
